This application is a 371 of PCT/RU97/00427 filed Dec. 30, 1997.
This invention relates to the field of forming images in the systems having objects moving relative to each other and can be used, particularly, at the transport and in the building for advertisement, designer, entertainment purposes and the like.
At present, various methods for forming images in the systems having objects moving relative to each other are known. For example, in GB 1459021 A (G 09 F 19/12, 1976) is disclosed a method for forming images at the railway transport, wherein each image frame is lit up by a motionless projector while a train being passed within its visibility zone. The disadvantage of this method is a great labor-intensiveness of the image change, since in this case it is necessary to change all the lit up frames.
In RU 95104128 A1 (G 09 F 19/12, 1997) is described a method for forming images, wherein each image frame is formed by scanning with a separate image forming device, each of which being mounted motionless relative to other image forming devices, and by synchronizing each frame scanning beginning with a moment when an object receiving the visual information comes into the visibility zone of the separate image forming device, while said object and image forming devices having a relative movement. This method allows to simplify a step of changing the formed images because it provides a possibility to switch them in each image forming device, or to send corresponding frames to each of those image forming devices. However, it is difficult to realize this method, since it requires a television, i.e. line-by-line, scanning of each frame by each image forming device on a special screen in the window of the moving object.
Thus, there is a need to create such method for forming images in the systems having objects moving relative to each other, which would be free from the indicated disadvantages, or, in other words, which would be simple enough to be realized.
In order to solve the raised problem in a method for forming images in the systems having objects moving relative to each other, comprising steps of: forming each image frame by scanning with a separate image forming device, each of which is mounted motionless relative to other image forming devices, and synchronizing each frame scanning beginning with a moment when an object receiving the visual information comes into the visibility zone of the separate image forming device, while said object and image forming devices have a relative movement, according to the present invention, the method further comprises a step of dividing in advance each frame of the formed image into equal fragments each consisting of one or more image elements disposed along the direction of the relative movement of the object receiving the visual information, a matrix of emitters is used as each one of image forming devices, which matrix dimensions correspond to dimensions of said one fragment, the step of forming each frame is performed by scanning it with the corresponding matrix of emitters, and a rate of the frame scanning by each matrix of emitters is selected so as to light up sequentially all fragments consisting this frame by this matrix of emitters at least one time till this matrix of emitters is in the visibility zone of the object receiving the visual information.
In so doing, the scanning of each of said frames is performed by the matrix of emitters corresponding to this frame.
No objects have been founded in the background having such set of essential limitations, which allows to consider the proposed method as novel.
Methods for forming an image using its fragment-by-fragment scanning by a matrix of emitters are known, for example, from JP 06-214509 A (G 09 F 9/30, 1994). However, no mention of the entire above set of distinctions of the proposed method have been found in the known information sources, which allows to consider the proposed method as having the inventive step.